


When You Sleep

by vallahwillbemyheaven



Series: Always-a-Girl!Michael Gangster AU [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Gruesome Death, Lots of baby death, M/M, Nightmares, always a girl!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallahwillbemyheaven/pseuds/vallahwillbemyheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘If you don’t come down to blah blah blah’ it would read ‘the baby will die’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Sleep

Mikie had been carrying the baby for 6 months so far, no complications what-so-ever. That was considered a success in the criminal’s book of ‘How to Carry a Baby’. It was, however, about to be nudged by a silly nightmare Mikie had.

The dream had started off simple enough. They had brought the baby home, Mikie had been dead tired, and everyone went to bed. End of story. Except it wasn’t. It was like her dream had a camera that immediately went to the baby.

Someone would be crawling through the window then. It could be Edgar, it could be someone else, but it was always someone with ill intentions towards her baby. They would take it far away from her, and that was enough to send Mikie into angry mother mode alone. There would never be a ransom for it; it was like that was too easy for her baby’s captors. Never a ransom, but always a message. ‘If you don’t come down to blah blah blah’ it would read ‘the baby will die’. For some reason, Mikie always ended up going down there herself, which, even though it was her job, she didn’t want to do it this time. She wasn’t alone to do this job, of course everyone else was there, but they were hidden as protection and Ray for a good location to snipe from.

Then came the worst part of the dream. The person who took the baby, usually Edgar, would come out of the shadows of the building without the kid and smirk at her. ‘Too late’ they would say. And then it depended on how cruel her dream felt like being. Sometimes she would hear gunshots, once or twice there was a bomb going off in the distance, once she swore she smelled smoke. One time there was a plastic bag tossed towards her with a dismantled baby inside, another time it was the same plastic bag, only there was one bullet hole in the baby’s head.

Whatever the case, Mikie would always wake up screaming at the top of her lungs whenever she had that dream. It would wake up everyone else and whoever was sleeping on the edges of the bed would possibly fall off. It would be absolutely hilarious if Mikie didn’t look so scared, but whenever they would ask, she never would tell them.

The last time she had that dream, she had had it with that dream. Everyone got up that morning to the sound of furniture moving and Mikie out of bed. It clicked with Geoff pretty fast that ‘Mikie shouldn’t be doing any heavy lifting’ and he went to check out what was up, leaving his boyfriends to cuddle even closer to get even warmer.

“Mikie what are you doing?” Geoff asked, pulling her away from the crib she was dragging. “I thought you liked how the nursery was set up?”

“It needs to move, Geoff. It can’t stay in this room, it’s wrong,” she said, squirming out of Geoff’s grasp. “It needs to be closer to our room. Can’t we use that empty guest room for the nursery?”

“I mean, I guess we could, but why would you want to? This room is the perfect size for a nursery.”

“No, it’s wrong, and it needs to move!”

“Well at least let me move it. If you do it I’m scared you’ll pop or something.”

“Rude.”

She moved out of the way nonetheless to let Geoff move the crib. The sound of the crib legs scraping against the floor (and honestly, why hadn’t they sprigged for the extra of having a wheeled crib) ended up waking everyone else and it was the funniest sight in the world to see Ryan and Jack look so tired with their bedhead sticking up in every direction when Mikie hadn’t even gone back to sleep that night.

“So, uh, Geoff…What’s going on here, exactly?” Ryan asked groggily, reaching up to pat down his hair. It didn’t work and Ryan’s hair only shot back up, much to the amusement of half-asleep Gavin and Ray, who were stood behind Ryan and Jack.

“Hey guys, Gav and I don’t really care, we just need to get to the bathroom,” Ray said, gently squeezing in between Jack and Ryan who then stepped out of the way and sent the two merry idiots along.

Geoff watched them go before shoving the crib into the spare, or really the guest, room with Ryan and Jack following after him into the room to ask again ‘What the fuck is going on’.

“Mikie said the nursery needed to be moved. She was adamant as dicks about it, too,” explained Geoff, who was shoving the crib into the wall opposite the window. “Help me out? Mikie was trying to do it and that’s just a bad idea.”

“Yeah, sure,” Jack said, going back to where the nursery was and lifting a chair out of there. Ryan followed with a crate for all the things on the bookshelf, and Geoff was going for the actual bookshelf. By this point, Mikie had moved into the kitchen to eat breakfast because she was starving and eating for two.

Soon enough, due to three times the original power, the nursery was empty and moved much closer to the bedroom. It had been moved away because babies cry but now that it was so much closer and maybe that would help with those nightmares Mikie was having.

Team Gents had already figured out why Mikie was moving the bedroom, though they didn’t know the specific details of the moving of the nursery. They just knew some nightmare woke her up in the middle of the night and she was always murmuring ‘no, no’ her dreams. They knew that dream was about the baby as well, and from there, they drew their own conclusions. It wasn’t all that hard to do, really. Now they just had to go confront Mikie about it.

Lucky for them, Mikie was still in the kitchen eating and Gavin and Ray were still in the bathroom, having some fun judging by the noises. So it was just a matter of approaching the idea in such a way that Mikie wouldn’t just shoot them down immediately. Basically, they had Geoff do it.

“Hey, Mikie? Why’d you want to move the nursery so badly anyway?” he asked carefully.

“Because I’m sick and tired of dreaming about the baby dying,” she said.

So it was easier than was expected, apparently.

“That’s what you’ve been dreaming about?”

Mikie wrapped her arms around her stomach. “Yeah. I mean, the way it died always changed in the dream, but basically.”

Geoff quickly pulled her into a hug, albeit at an awkward angle, and kissed her on the temple while Jack and Ryan worked around each other to make everyone else breakfast.

“Could have told us.”

“Didn’t want to.”

“How’d it happen?”

Mikie spent the next fifteen minutes explaining the dream to Geoff, from someone crawling into the window to the baby being dead. Geoff listened quietly, though his eyes grew sad. When she was finished talking, he kissed her again, waving off breakfast from Jack and Ryan in order to drag Mikie over to the couch gently and cuddle her.

“Nightmares suck.”

“Mhm.”


End file.
